


Chimera

by alice_wonderland_hatter



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Safe Haven, Smut, The Death Cure Spoilers, it takes place at the Safe Haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_wonderland_hatter/pseuds/alice_wonderland_hatter
Summary: The slick movement of their lips only grow more ferocious; they’re dancing a waltz, maybe a tango, and he has no idea how his partner, his lover, knows such beautifully complicated ways to move and match their tongues. He’s being attacked. His lover’s tongue streams stunningly against his fair teeth.“Please, Tommy, please.”





	Chimera

The tongue slowly teases him,  _ forces _ him to grant it access into his delicate mouth. He hesitates for a moment, rather enjoying the tickle over his lips and is finally forced to open up with a delicious moan from deep down as the other bites him lightly.

The slick movement of their lips only grow more ferocious; they’re dancing a waltz, maybe a tango, and he has no idea how his partner, his  _ lover, _ knows such beautifully complicated ways to move and match their tongues. He’s being attacked. His lover’s tongue streams stunningly against his fair teeth.

And he loves every second of their dance, not to mention the other assaults his lover is giving him.

Hands are holding him tight against the wall, making him unable to move from where he’s standing, and he only twitches and squirms beneath. His lover--so slim, so lean--and he wonders where all this strength is coming from.

He feels a strong throbbing underneath, and whimpers as he moves for some friction. His lover stops the kiss, then both slowly open their eyes. He feels so timid, but also  _ so excited, _ as he matches his eyes into the glistening, lusty, dark and  _ dangerous _ eyes. He can even see his own bambi eyes glistening in them, full of tearlets about to drop down. Tearlets of euphoria.

Now the tongue is by his neck, just where the pulsepoint is so sensitive, and he moans into the darkness. His hands move their position from the back and now to the front, desperately trying to clutch the shirt. The clothing seems so offensive to him, and he can’t take it any longer.

He pushes the lean body away from him, noticing the deep brown eyes stare at him with mystification, and throws off his own shirt. He sees the corner of the lips twitch, as if his lover is saying  _ nice try, _ but this time he really  _ is _ going to get the initiative. No more playing and losing. It was  _ his  _ turn now.

He pushes his lover further, and the other simply follows his silent order and takes several steps back. The beautiful body hits the mattress, and he thrusts it down with his own.

His lover knowingly scans over his now half-naked body, and he sees those alluring brown eyes burn with lust. The hands move upward, trying to touch his bare chest, but he pins them down with all might.

He shakes his head.

His lover cocks his brows, putting the usual crease in place, but doesn’t object.

So with one hand, he keeps his lover’s wrists firmly above the head, and with the other, he slowly undos the tie. He pulls the silky material and wraps it around his lover’s wrist, fastening it in place. He lowers his face to bite the jawline, signaling  _ trust me. _

Now he’s working on the shirt, unbuttoning it leisurely on purpose, while slowly thrusting his hip against his lover’s. They are both already so hard, so ready, but he wants to take their time.

The beautiful body glows in the darkness beneath him, and he lowers his lips against the navel where he knows his lover will cry out when kissed just right. He doesn’t forget to leave a trail, a mark that his lover is _forever_ and _only_ _his,_ as he works on the belt. His slender fingers quickly release his lover from the final garments and he tosses them away.

He stands up on the bed, looking down at his lover: the tied wrists with hands wriggling a little to get more comfortable, the fully open shirt revealing nothing but crimson marks all over the upper body, the bare lower part with the shaft looking so ready, and the face, oh the face is just  _ perfect _ for him, with the cheeks flushed and beads of sweat rolling down the jawline and the messy hair and… He can’t wait to see himself mess the wanton expression.

He loosens his own belt and pulls out his firm, muscular legs from his slacks and underwear. They are flung away as well. He smiles as his lover gasps at the sight of his manhood.

They are both being driven with lust.

He drops down on the bed again and fully devours his lover’s member, tongue twirling around it as if they were magnets of  _ both _ sides. The hip bucks into his mouth, and he knows what his lover needs, so he works harder. The hip moves faster and faster, and he seems like he’s going to let him come--

But just before the bliss can overwhelm his lover, he pulls away and pushes the hip down into the bed. A growl is heard, and he looks above to see his lover’s eyes quiver with delirium and thrill. He notices his lover trying to escape the knot by the hands, so he quickly grabs the wrist and keeps them tied. He flings the body into him, allowing his hardness to rub against the bottom. A strangled cry leaves his lover’s lips. Even  _ he _ can’t stand it any longer. It’s so painful by the member that he feels dizzy.

Another whimper from his lover.

He bites the shoulder, ordering wordlessly to say the magic word.

“Please, Tommy, please.”

And that’s all he needs to dig deep into Newt.

  
  
  
  


 

Thomas opens his eyes and the sudden bright light blinds him. He sees a figure of a face and tries to pull it down toward him--trying to hug Newt close after the ecstasy--

“What do you think you’re doing, you asshole? Time to get up and chop-chop.”

A set of hands push away Thomas’ own, and he blinks several times to process it.

It’s not Newt breathing right next to him after a comely sex.

It’s Brenda's  voice ringing in his ears. It’s Brenda's  face with a waving hand.

Thomas grunts and rolls over. He sees Brenda shrug and leave, and Minho and Frypan and Vince and everybody is strolling so peacefully in his view.  _ Everybody _ except Newt.

Thomas closes his eyes again.

_ Please, Tommy, please. _

Tears stream down his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first proper Newtmas fanfic (my other fic does include newtmas but they're not the main ship) and I'm not sure if I've done it alright... Welcome to any comments!  
> "Chimera," that's the title of this one... Just a little one-shot. It kills me to think of Newt's death, I still cry over it (and I've watched the movie weeks ago).  
> Please tell me what you think about it!  
> Love to all readers <3


End file.
